


The Slow Dance of the Infinite Stars

by mtwalker



Category: Stardust (2007), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: But they're there and are somewhat important at various times, F/M, Mostly Alice and Jasper, Stardust AU, The rest are more in the background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtwalker/pseuds/mtwalker
Summary: Jasper is sent by Maria to retrieve a fallen star. Everything changes.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Comments: 41
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue

Long ago, in a kingdom far too great to have a name (for everyone was under it’s incredible reach), there was a powerful crown. The crown had been bestowed upon the king, as it had since the beginning, by the stars, giving him the power and the right to rule. This was not a gift given without thought of course. A king had to be strong-willed and strong-minded, a fighter not only with weapons but with words. But above all, he had to be kind. A true kindness and mercifulness that would extend from the highest noble to the lowest citizen. Everyone within the kingdom obeyed the rule of the crown, which led to many years of prosperity and peace. All of their kings were led, not only by their station but by their heart, to make choices for the good of all. 

On this day, a day long forgotten to time, as the previous king breathed his last, a star reached out to bestow the crown upon the next ruler. As they looked across the kingdom, they were shocked at what they beheld. Not a single soul was worthy. Prosperity had led to greed, and the king was not able to stamp it out. The star waited, hoping that a true ruler would rise within a day and they could fulfill their duty.

When no ruler appeared, the kingdom turned on itself, different citizens rising up and claiming the right to rule. Anarchy descended and a war began to take shape. The star was furious, taking the crown and vowing that only when a true king arose would it ever be returned to the mortal realm. This war continued to grow and twist until it stretched across the land, which is where we find our story.

Our story does not follow the leading army, it’s three generals whispering in the ears of those around them, turning them to their side with relative ease. Their reach far, plucking any talent they can find and claiming it for their own. They tell tales of a peace they never really hope to achieve, and an end they know is never truly in sight.

It does not follow the three nomads who walk between the wars. They thrive on the scraps of the dead they can gather, the plague rats and vermin of the battlefields. They too know nothing but war and death, yet they choose to surround themselves in it and let it corrupt them completely.

Nor does it follow the strange pirate captain, so far removed from the land that he is wholly unconnected to it all. He and his crew searching for some small freedom in a world determined to swallow them whole.

It follows two very different people; a soldier and a star. The soldier, a man driven by honor and loyalty to the point where he questions nothing. The star, a being longing for an adventure of her own, not realizing she is about to be thrust into one. 

This is not a story about winning a war. This is a story about ending one, however necessary.

  
  



	2. A Star Has Fallen

Jasper Whitlock was a man not only surrounded by war, but born into it. His parents had been soldiers, and their parents before them, as far back as anyone could remember. There was pride in knowing that he was following in their footsteps, a pride that gave him all the more reason to fight. That, and the knowledge that any victory was one more inch they had over the Volturi.

The Volturi, their large army ever-looming, was the main threat to Maria’s forces, and the bane of Jasper’s existence. They were led by three men; Aro, Marcus, and Caius, who believed that they should rule over everyone. Jasper wasn’t too terribly interested in who actually ruled, of course, but he had a hard time liking those who didn’t fight their own battles and he had never seen any of the three so-called rulers on the battlefield. Maria, on the other hand, was usually at his side, covered in blood and dirt like the rest of them.

Today was one of their few peaceful days, his specific battalion far enough away from other parties to just be running drills, rather than actually diving into another skirmish. Jasper was pacing through camp, watching his soldiers make hit after hit, muttering small corrections as he passed. The sun was high in the sky, burning the back of his neck, but no one around him complained. They knew better. Loyalty and sacrifice were the two focuses of Maria’s army, both without question. 

“Major Whitlock.” A soldier stopped in front of him, saluting. Jasper nodded for him to continue, waiting for whatever news the man brought. “The nomads have been spotted again, not far from here.” 

Jasper frowned, glancing around the camp. The nomads, a group that weaved their way between battles and picked off what they could when no one was looking, were a threat. Not a terribly sizable one, but if they got ahold of precious supplies, like food and medicine, it could mean the end for some of his soldiers.

“Put extra guards on the supply tent tonight, and have someone do a count of everything we have and bring it to my tent. We’ll recount in the morning and make sure nothing too valuable has been lost.” The soldier nodded, turning on his heel and leaving to fulfill his orders. If the nomads were making a move, it would be best for him to check his own supplies as well. He began to make his way back to his own tent, still nodding at the others as he passed. 

He sat down on the edge of his cot, the old mattress creaking underneath him. The nomads were moving more frequently now, almost like they were circling his camp. But why? Had they noticed something he hadn’t? It reminded him of vultures circling a dying creature, waiting for their opportunity to swoop. Was his army dying? He didn’t think so. They’d been mostly successful, a few scattered losses of course, but those were to be expected. Then why the nomads?

His finger absentmindedly brushed against the photo on his nightstand, or the crate that served as one. They weren’t supposed to keep sentimental things. Maria believed the thoughts would ultimately stop them from reaching their full potential. Jasper had hidden this for years, not entirely sure why. It was a photo of his mom, smiling brightly at the camera. She’d been long gone for years now, his father too, but her picture stayed with him. Something in her smile made his heart ache, forcing him to hold on to her memory. 

A rustling outside the tent drew him from his thoughts. He moved a book over the picture, hiding it from anyone who would come looking, and stood. It could be anything out there. Something as simple as a couple of troops walking past or a wild animal to something as dangerous as an enemy spy. He crept forward, standing on the other side of the canvas door, and listened. A soft voice muttered something too quiet for him to make out. Jasper placed a hand on his gun and flew the door open. A yelp came from the other side, two startled soldiers watching him wide-eyed before holding up shaky salutes.

“M-Major Whitlock! The General would like to see you, sir. She’s waiting in the War Room.” Jasper nodded, taking his hand off his gun.

“Very well. I’ll head that way.” He paused, watching the two men just stare at him blankly. “Back to your posts.”

“Oh! Yes sir! Sorry, sir!” The two scrambled off, Jasper letting out a soft chuckle in their wake. Give them time, he thought, turning back towards the center of camp.

Jasper saluted in the doorway of the War Room, a large tent with maps spread across it, territories marked, and battle plans drawn on each of them. Maria nodded in approval and looked back down at the map in front of her, a frown settling. Jasper moved up behind her, looking at the map over her shoulder. He hadn’t realized how much the Volturi’s army had grown, their troops seeming to engulf most of the map.

“I have a mission for you.” She didn’t bother looking at him, and he didn’t bother responding. She knew that he would follow her orders without question. She pointed to a spot on the map, miles away from any battlefield he had set foot on. “A star fell near here last night. I need you to go and collect it for me.” Jasper gave the map a once-over, noting how far away the site was from their camp. It would be a few weeks’ journey just to get out there. He would need to prepare accordingly.

Maria reached into a pouch, pulling out a small black candle stub. “This is a Babylon candle. Think about the star when you light it, and it will take you there. There’s only enough for a one-way trip, unfortunately, so you’ll have to make your way back on your own. Be back here and ready in two hours.” She paused, turning to look at him for the first time since he had entered. “I’m counting on you, Major.” He saluted and left the tent.

Two hours later, all of his supplies had been gathered into a rough leather rucksack and his mother's picture was tucked deep within his breast pocket. He was as ready as he would ever be to transport the star back to his leader. Hopefully, it wouldn’t be too heavy, since that would just add to his already lengthy travel time. Either way, he would be successful.

As he entered the tent, Maria was already shoving the black candle stub into his hand. “Remember, think about the star. Nothing else.” He nodded as she lit the candle. There was a blinding white flash, and the wind soared past him as his feet left the ground, unsure of where he was headed.


	3. The First Steps

Alice wasn’t sure what was happening, which was honestly a strange turn of events for her. She had been minding her own business, up in the sky shining and watching over the humans (as stars often do), when all of a sudden she was falling. Tumbling down through the inky blackness towards the very hard, very real ground. 

The next thing she remembered was waking up in a crater. Everything around her was burnt to ashes, the heat of her descent scorching even the ground beneath her. She looked back up at the sky, wondering how she was supposed to get back up there, not to mention why she had fallen in the first place. A star hadn’t fallen in at least a century, as far as she could tell, and they had never returned. Did that mean she wouldn’t either? Not if she had any say in it.

Alice pulled herself up, dusting the ash off her flowing silver dress, and squared her shoulders. She would not be some damsel in distress. She moved to take a step forward, and was hit full force by something. She slammed back into the ground, everything aching with the second impact of the night. The thing on top of her groaned and shifted, and she blinked, startled at the realization that it was not something, but someone.

The man lifted his head, looking up at her with bright green eyes as equally surprised as she was. After a moment, he seemed to remember where he was, his face going a funny red color, and he scurried away from her quickly.

“My most sincere apologies, ma’am. I didn’t expect to find anyone else here when I landed.” He pulled himself up, offering her a hand. “You didn’t happen to see a star land ‘round here, did you?”

Alice frowned, taking his hand and standing back up. “Very funny.”

He gave her a confused look. “What do you mean? It should have landed here if this crater…” He stopped, staring at her as if he was only just taking her in. Her arms tight across her chest, the angry frown on her face, the ash covering her otherwise unhurt body. He moved, grabbing her before her instincts could kick in, and snapped one handcuff onto her wrist. He quickly secured the other on his own and stared down at her, the kind, gentle expression gone.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” She jerked back against the cuff, the metal digging into her wrist.

“You’re coming with me back to camp. The General asked me to fetch you, and I’m not one to go against orders.” He turned and started walking, pulling Alice along by her wrist.

“Even when those orders involve kidnapping?” She shot back, using her other hand to try and pry the metal open. He didn’t respond, more than strong enough to pull her along despite her protests. She ran forward, slamming full force into his back and knocking him off balance.

“Listen,” He grabbed her shoulders, his voice firm, “You’re coming with me whether you like it or not. My orders were to bring the star back to Maria, and I will follow those orders or die trying. Now you can follow me without a fight and we’ll get there as soon as possible and you won’t have to look at me ever again, or you can fight and drag your feet the whole way. But just know, if it’s the latter, I will make you regret it, understood?”

Alice glared at him but nodded, deciding the less time she spent with this horrible man the better off she was.

Her feet were starting to drag, catching on almost every stone and root that cut across the dirt path. She was sure the soldier was exasperated with her, which was the only thing lifting her mood. Good, if she had to be dragged through the woods like some sort of prize he had claimed, at least she was making him miserable.

They had been walking for almost an entire day. She could tell by the sun, which not only had risen since they began, but was now beginning to set again. Not only was she exhausted, she was sore, upset, and so completely alone.

“Do you ever stop moving?” She knew her words fell on deaf ears, but she couldn’t hold back anymore. “We’ve been walking for ages! Can’t we just rest?” Still no response, the blonde man continuing forward as if he hadn’t heard her, which she knew was impossible. They were literally attached at the wrist.

She stopped, digging her heels in. The jerk of their arms pulled her forward, sending her crashing into the dirt. He followed after, slamming backward, his head thumping against her shoulder.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He spat, rubbing the back of his head.

“I’m tired! Not that you care!” Her eyes were burning, whether because of the dust or trying to hold back tears, she couldn’t tell anymore. “We’ve walked all day! Stars come out at night! So, please, let’s just rest.”

He watched her, his face blank. Just when she had resigned herself to having to walk even further, he sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small set of keys. “I’m gonna go look for firewood. Don’t get any ideas.” He undid his cuff, attaching it to a small, sturdy tree. “And don’t make me regret this.” He headed off into the woods, leaving her to slump on the ground. She rubbed her legs, the ache radiating through her. Maybe this was part of his plan, to make her so exhausted that the idea of escape would slip her mind. She certainly wasn’t about to snap a tree in half, her arms feeling like lead. She couldn’t remember ever feeling so miserable.

He eventually returned, his arms full of wood. He busied himself with starting a fire, and Alice couldn’t help but admire the quiet focus that came over him when fulfilling a task. Every movement he made was swift and efficient, as if it were a practiced dance to complete even the simplest things. She had expected him to be harsh, the sturdy ruggedness that she imagined came with a soldier, but there was a softness and a grace to him. 

He finally sat down, running a hand through his hair. He pulled a small bit of fabric out of his bag, quickly followed by a water skin. He took a swig before setting it between them. He then unfolded the fabric, revealing what seemed to be an incredibly thick, dry bread. He snapped a piece off and tossed it into his mouth. She watched him curiously, glancing at the water skin lying in the dirt. He gestured for her to take it, snapping off another piece of the bread. 

She reached out with her free hand, barely able to reach the water skin from her position next to the tree. She took a small sip, but quickly followed with more enthusiasm. She hadn’t realized how dry her mouth felt. She tossed it back to him, hitting him lightly in the leg. He took another drink before sliding it back into his bag. 

Alice stared at the fire, marveling at the warm glow it let off. It was getting a lot colder now that the sun had completely gone down. The warmth of the fire helped, but the cold still sunk into her arms and back, making her shiver. She had never expected to feel so much while down here. Everything was sharp and hard and loud, like her senses were overloaded with too much information. She squeezed her eyes shut, pulling her arms tighter around herself.

A weight sat on her shoulders, blocking the cold that had started to sting her skin. She opened her eyes, noticing the soldier setting back into his spot next to the fire, his jacket gone. It was now curled around her, the musky scent of him surrounding her completely. The thick fabric fully engulfed her tiny form, only her head and the tips of her feet poking out. He didn’t acknowledge it, poking at the fire again.

“Alice,” she said, pulling the jacket a little closer, looking back down at her feet. “That’s my name. Not that you care.” The quiet settled around them, Alice not daring to look up at him.

“Jasper.” Her head snapped up, but he was still watching the fire. She waited a moment, but it seemed that he had nothing else to say. She shifted, laying down so that the weight of the jacket drug her into a heavy sleep.


	4. A Chance Meeting

  
  


Jasper sat up, stretched, and brushed his hair out of his face. The fire had gone out hours ago, the burnt remains now cold. Not that he needed the warmth anymore. The sun was doing its job, warming his skin wherever it could through the trees. He stood, dusting off the dirt that had settled into his clothes. Dirt had never bothered him that much, it being an inevitable part of his day-to-day life. But something about being with the star, with  _ Alice _ , made him want to give off a slightly better impression. She didn’t seem to be used to so much grime.

The star in question was still huddled under his jacket, her dark brown hair a stark contrast to her pale skin, making her almost glow in the shadow of the trees. She shifted a little, pulling the jacket closer to her. _Well,_ Jasper thought _,_ _I can give her a few more minutes while I look for a stream._

He decided not to go too far, just wanting to find water to fill up his skin. He would boil it later, making sure it was clean. Survival had always been one of his skills; one that he was sure kept him alive. His parents had taught him about the importance of clean water, how to dress a wound properly, how to track quietly through the brush, all lessons that he valued deeply. All lessons that helped him live longer than they had. 

Jasper made his way back to camp, still lost in memories of his parents. Alice had awoken, huddled under the jacket next to the tree. He kneeled down beside her, re-cuffing himself without a word. There was a part of him that was surprised she hadn’t tried to escape in the night. Maybe he was too used to prisoners. But wasn’t that what she was? He had trouble imagining this tiny woman as a prisoner. 

She held out his jacket, but he shook his head. “You hold onto it. It might get cold again.” She hesitated, then wrapped it back around herself, a confused tilt to her eyebrows. Jasper pulled himself back to his feet, Alice standing beside him. They needed to start moving again. He’d already lost a lot of time letting her sleep. Why had he done that?

“Let’s get going.” He tossed the backpack onto his shoulder, starting back on the path. Alice followed behind him, her protests from the other night replaced with a strange silence. She had been unpredictable so far, to say the least. Her very  _ presence _ was unpredictable. Had Maria known the star would be human? Surely not, she would’ve told him. But still, it made his job a lot harder. Maybe she had faith that he could complete it in spite of the difficulty. Yes, that had to be it. 

“Who’s this?” Alice’s voice chimed behind him, making him glance over his shoulder. She was holding a photo. No,  _ his  _ photo. He tensed, fighting the urge to rip it out of her hands. It was just a photo. No reason to act so harshly.

“My mother.” His voice came out strained, much to his annoyance. He had to push back that sentimentality. It was a weakness, he knew. 

“She’s very pretty.”

He couldn’t bring himself to respond. What had brought all of this on? He had been thinking about them all morning, and now this? Maybe this star was even trickier than he originally believed, testing his loyalty after just one day. He would have to be more careful in the future.

They had been walking for a few hours at this point. Maybe she was tired. Should he stop? He shook the question from his mind. They needed to keep moving, of that much he was certain. They were finally making good time, and the sooner he got back to Maria the sooner this all would be over. Not that he was entirely sure  _ what _ she wanted with the star in the first place. But that was what loyalty was about; having faith in others. He had faith that whatever Maria was doing was for the good of him and the others who followed her. 

Alice’s hand grabbed his, startling him. He pulled away, looking at her confused over his shoulder.

“I thought I heard someone,” she whispered, glancing around through the trees. Jasper slowed down, trying to listen for other steps through the brush.

“Stay close to me, and don’t say anything,” he whispered back, pulling her up and close to his side, attempting to hide the cuff that connected them. He wasn’t sure who would be following them, but surely Maria wasn’t the only one who had seen the fallen star. 

“Well, would you look who it is,” a voice called from his right. Jasper came to a stop, gripping Alice’s wrist to keep her beside him. “Maria’s little guard dog. Where’s your master?”

Two figures stepped out from the shadows, a small girl and her twin. Jasper knew of them, of course. Jane and Alec; two of the Volturi’s best. They were known for their cunning and brutality, which was impressive given that they were both so young. Jasper had seen them in battle, but only from a distance. It seemed that he wasn’t the only one on a mission.

“What brings you two out here? This isn’t Voltori territory.”

“Not yet, it isn’t. But soon it will be of no consequence.” She looked him up and down, clearly not impressed with what she saw. “Surely even your Maria wasn’t so foolish to miss the falling star.” She turned her eyes to Alice, who was still pressed close to his side. “And who is that?” There was a hungry look to her, like she was some wild animal ready to pounce on Alice.

“New recruit. They are just here to observe.” He changed the subject, wanting to drag their attention from the girl pressed against him. “What’s so important about this star anyway?”

Jane’s eyes lit up, clearly loving the fact that she knew more than him. “Did she really not tell you?” Her smile was sharp, all teeth and curled lips. It would have made a lesser man turn away, but this wasn’t Jasper’s first encounter with danger. “Poor little dog. So in the dark that you don’t even know how blind you are. At least our leaders trust us.”

“It has nothing to do with trust,” Jasper spat back, his pride taking a hit. “I follow orders. I don’t need to know how important it is or what it’s for, just that she needs it. Maybe you two need to learn something about loyalty.”

They both laughed. “Well, as thrilling as this has been, we do have a star to look for. Good luck, little dog.” Jane’s grin was still wide as she and her brother disappeared into the shadows. Jasper shivered. He could see why those two were formidable in battle, their strength and certainty were big advantages in any conflict. It was something he could almost admire, if their lack of humanity didn’t put him so on edge. 

Alice pulled her hand away from him, her jaw tight. Jasper had forgotten he was holding onto her. His hand felt cold from the lack of contact.

“We should keep moving. Don’t want ‘em to catch back up.” She said silent, not looking at him. Maybe they’d worried her too. Good. They were definitely two to be cautious of. Jasper looked up at the sky, noting the sun starting to set. They had to move fast if they wanted to make camp far away from here.

  
  



	5. Escape

  
  


Alice had never felt hurt like this. It surprised her. Of course, falling had hurt, her feet ached after walking for miles, but that had been a physical ache. Hearing Jasper call her an “it”, not only once but over and over again felt like her heart was being squeezed in her chest. Worst of all, she didn’t know  _ why.  _ Why did his words hurt her so much? Why did she care? He had told her that he was taking her to his master or whatever he called this Maria woman. Clearly, he didn’t think of her as anything more than a prize to be passed along. 

The smell of his jacket made her feel sick now. The warmth of him so close to her making her feel like she was on fire. She had to get out. She  _ would _ get out.

They stopped for camp again, him handcuffing her to another tree and leaving to find firewood, her running over a plan in her mind. She was still sore, even more so than the previous night, but her resolve had been hardened. She was sick of feeling like some toy being passed along from person to person. Escaping now wouldn’t work; she knew she wasn’t strong enough to break the tree he had attached her to. She had noticed him slipping the key into his pocket, though, and wondered if she couldn’t get it back. 

By the time he returned, she was already curled up, his jacket pulled over her. Maybe if he thought she was already asleep he would follow suit. It would surely make her attempt a lot easier. He moved toward her and leaned down, trying to get a better look. She closed her eyes, focusing on keeping her breathing even and light. After a few moments, she heard him move away, and she dared to peek at him. He settled against a tree only a little bit away. Good, she might still be able to reach him. 

After he had fallen asleep, Alice made sure to count to 1000, hoping it was enough time for him to sink deep enough that she would have more of a chance. She quietly crawled towards him, stretching with every inch to reach his side pocket. She was barely able to slide her fingers in, brushing against something cold and metallic. She carefully slid the key out, watching Jasper for any sudden movement. He shifted once, letting out a sigh, but didn’t move again.

Alice quietly undid the lock, leaving the other cuff attached to the tree. She tiptoed her way out of the camp, stopping for one last look back at Jasper and the discarded jacket feet away from him. She almost wanted to wish him luck in dealing with the aftermath of her disappearance, but hurt pulled her away.

She wandered for a while, deciding that the further away she was when Jasper woke up, the safer she would be. She was getting incredibly sore, more than she ever thought possible. The only thing that kept her moving was the constant thought that if she stopped, she might not be able to physically start again. So on she walked, her feet catching on anything in her way, but determination growing. 

It had to have been a few hours by the time she saw the inn. It was a small wooden building in the middle of a clearing, a stable immediately next door. Relief fell over her in waves as a newfound energy pushed her even faster towards the front door. She stumbled through, almost collapsing onto the leather couch in front of her. Her legs ached, radiating pain all through her. She would just close her eyes for a minute.

“Excuse me?” She startled awake, looking up to see a dark-skinned man smiling down at her. “Can I help you with something?”

“Oh! I’m sorry. I was just so tired.”

He laughed. “Well, this is an inn. Let me show you to a bedroom and draw you a nice warm bath.” His eyes had a bright shine to them, his smile white enough too blind. Something about him made Alice nervous. The weight of exhaustion in her muscles overpowered her though, driving her upstairs with him in search of relief.

“Thank you for this. It’s been a very long couple of days and your kindness is so refreshing.”

“You are a guest, my dear. It’s my job to make you comfortable. Here, get changed into this bathrobe and I’ll heat up your water.” She took the soft fabric he handed her, it’s texture reminding her of a cloud. After he closed the door, she slid out of her dress, finally able to look at herself. She was covered in bruises, her pale skin decorated in a patchwork of purple and yellow. There was dirt stuck to her, giving her an almost gritty texture. She had never been so disgusting. The sooner she got home, the better. 

She pulled the robe around her, relishing in the softness on her skin. It had a fresh, clean smell. She briefly noted that it wasn’t as pleasant as the smell of Jasper’s jacket, but ignored it. If everything went well, she would never see the soldier again.

She headed down the stairs, finding her host by the fire with a large tub full of warm, bubbly water. The thought of it made her shoulders relax and exhaustion weighed her down. She had never been so tired.

“Come, rest yourself.” He gestured to the water before turning around, giving her a chance to fully submerge herself. The ring on her pinky tapped against the wood of the tub rhythmically, the beat of a song only she could hear. The man smiled, running his own hand along the top of the water. It was as if all of the aches in her body drifted away, leaving a numb, heavy feeling.

“How did you…” Alice whispered, looking up at him. 

“Never underestimate the healing capabilities of a nice bath, my dear.”

Finally feeling fully relaxed, Alice reached for the robe again. The host handed it to her, turning away again for modesty. She smiled, standing and covering herself once more. 

“Thank you again for your kindness.”

“You can thank me after a night's sleep. Let’s get you upstairs.” He led her back to the room, waiting until she was settled in bed before reaching to blow out the candles.

“Wait!” Alice stopped him. “I’ve forgotten my manners. I’m Alice. What can I call you?”

He leaned forward and grinned before blowing out the candle. “Laurent.” 

  
  



	6. Rescue

Jasper awoke with a start to someone calling his name. He whipped his head around, immediately looking at Alice. Or, where Alice had been. In her spot were the handcuffs hanging, his jacket discarded in the dirt. He leapt to his feet, scanning the trees and listening for any hint of where she had gone. 

“Major Whitlock!” He turned around, startled at how close the call had been. There, hovering in the glowing embers of the fire, was the spitting image of Maria. He knelt in front of her, trying to get a better look while the ash and smoke burned his eyes.

“General? How are you…”

“You dare question my power?” Her eyes cut into him, making him stiffen.

“Of course not, Ma’am.” He straightened up, waiting for further instruction, ever the loyal soldier.

“You’ve lost my star. It is in the hands of one of the nomads as we speak!” His eyes widened, fear gripping him at the idea of Alice anywhere near beings as ruthless as the nomads. “She is due East from here. Go and fetch her immediately! Don’t make me regret having sent you.”

Jasper saluted and Maria was gone as quickly as she had appeared. He grabbed his bag and jacket, leaving the handcuffs behind, and tore off through the woods. 

Apparently Alice had been more sneaky than he had originally given her credit. He was genuinely a little surprised that she had managed to escape without him noticing. Perhaps he had let down his guard too much around her. Now he was paying the price for it, of course. With Maria already doubting him and Alice in danger, it felt like everything was going wrong all at once.

Maria speaking to him through the fire had unnerved him. Had she always had this ability and just never said anything? What other powers did she have? The thought from the day before came back to him: Did she know that the star was human? Even worse, what was she planning on doing with Alice?

It shocked him to find that his concern wasn’t so much with Maria losing the star, but with Alice being hurt. The thought of the nomads, people who only looked out for themselves and took what they could use, with their hands on her filled him with an icy fear that he had never known before. He decided to push this concern to the back of his mind, focusing instead on moving faster through the trees.

  
  
  


He came to a quick stop in front of a small wooden building, hesitating for a moment. She could be in there, but did he want to waste precious time looking for her? She also could have ran right past it. Was there any quick way for him to be sure? Maybe he could look through a window.

A scream filled the air, coming from inside the building, and all thought left Jasper. He threw the door open, taking the stairs two at a time.  _ Faster! Faster! _ His mind commanded, adrenaline racing through him. He finally reached the top of the stairs, hearing another scream two doors down. He pushed open the door, but it was slammed shut again with a gust of magical energy. 

He took a few steps back and ran, slamming his shoulder against the wood. It creaked, but didn’t give. No better ideas coming to him, he backed up again. He threw his full weight against the door, the wood splintering inward after three more attempts. 

Standing over a struggling Alice was one of the nomads, their leader Laurent. He had a sharp-toothed grin, and was struggling to plunge a long knife into her. Alice was struggling to hold her own, her hands gripping his wrists. She kicked at him, but the action seemed to do nothing.

“Jasper!” she gasped, his sudden appearance distracting her just enough to allow Laurent the upper hand. The nomad began to slice the dagger towards her and Jasper, ignoring the throbbing pain in his shoulder, ran full sprint at the man. The Major tackled him, throwing both of them to the ground. Alice sat up, her wide eyes staring down at him with worry and disbelief. No time for that. 

Jasper began frantically looking for the knife, but his eyes fell on a black candle stub. He crawled towards it, hope flaring within him at the sign of an escape. A hand grabbed his leg, stopping him in his spot.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He turned back, catching the glint of the knife in Laurent’s hand. Jasper kicked at his wrist, but Laurent held fast. “Ah ah ah!” the man teased, “Not so easy, I’m afraid!” He pressed the tip of the dagger against Jasper’s cheek, a white-hot pain flaring up at the contact. Jasper gritted his teeth, careful not to make any sudden movements. “You’ve chosen the wrong moment to be so brave. She’s my-”

_ Crash! _ Alice slammed a ceramic basin down on his head, shattering it on impact. Laurent was knocked back, releasing Jasper’s leg. He pulled back, grabbing the black candle as he scrambled back to his feet.

“Alice!” he shouted, holding out his free hand for her. She leapt over Laurent’s body, grabbing Jasper’s hand and pressing against his side. Laurent began to stir, a look of hatred directed on the pair. He gripped the knife tight in his hand and began pulling himself back up. Jasper turned to look at Alice, his jaw set. “Think of home.”

He thrust his free hand into the hearth, the fire burning through the Babylon candle in an instant. His hand seared as he watched Laurent lunge for them. The knife glinted in the firelight seconds before they both disappeared.

  
  



	7. Captured

They slammed into something soft, which Alice had to admit was nice for a change. She was on top of Jasper, her face still buried in his jacket, the robe pulled tight around her. They were definitely outside, based on the cold rain that poured down on them and the crash of thunder all around. She lifted her head slowly, trying to calm her breathing. 

She pulled herself up, panic taking hold of her again now that she could see where they had landed. Alice was standing on a cloud in the middle of a storm, lightning flashing so close that she could feel the electricity crackle across her skin. 

“What were you thinking?!” Jasper called over the storm around them. “I said to think of home!”

“I thought of home!” she shouted back, balling her hands into fists. “What did you think I was gonna do?!”

“Why would being trapped up here be any better?!” He pulled himself to his feet, his blonde hair plastered to his face. The rainwater was mixing with the blood dripping down his cheek from where the knife bit into his skin.

“I don’t know! Why didn’t  _ you _ give more clear instructions?!” she stepped closer now, standing only a few inches from him.

“We were being attacked! I didn’t have time to give a detailed description!” His eyes were alight with fury.

“Yeah, well-” Something heavy fell on top of both of them, closing around them before they could blink. The giant net scooped them up, slamming them together in the air. Jasper wrapped his arms around her, stopping her from jostling around as they were lifted up through the storm. She couldn’t help but think how nice it felt to have his arms around her. 

They were thrown unceremoniously onto the wooden deck of a ship, a crowd of people gathered around them.

“What’ve we got here, lads?” one called, peering down closer to get a better look at them. Jasper pulled Alice tighter against his side, glaring at anyone he deemed too close. 

“Doesn’t matter!” a strong, feminine voice spat back, “Captain’s not here! Tie ‘em up and throw ‘em in the hull!” The others didn’t need any more persuading, all moving in with rope in hand. Jasper swung his fist at one of them, but a bulky man with dark curly hair caught the punch.

“Not so fast, there!” He held Jasper’s arms, giving the others ample opportunity to tie them together. Once the pair had been thoroughly tied up, they were carried, Alice bridal style, Jasper thrown over a man’s shoulders like a sack, and dumped in another damp room. Alice managed to squirm until she sat up, her back against the wall. Things had surely gone from bad to worse. The sight of Jasper before had filled her with such joy, but now she was wondering if she would have fared better in the hands of Laurent.

The door slammed, leaving them in almost complete darkness, the only light from the lightning outside shining through cracks in the ship. They sat in silence for a while, Alice quickly growing uncomfortable from how tight the ropes were. She could see the shape of Jasper on the other end of the room, the way his hair hung in front of his face. He was probably thinking of some way to escape. What else did soldiers do?

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, the sound startling her. 

“What?” she asked, not entirely sure she had heard him correctly. 

“I’m sorry we’re stuck here. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.”

“Protecting me isn’t your job.” Alice tried to inch closer to him, but found that it was far too difficult with the rope limiting her movement. He looked up at her, and though she couldn’t make out his face, she knew he was scowling.  _ So stubborn _ , she thought, rolling her eyes.

“It is the very description of my job. I am supposed to bring you back to Maria, and I will not fail.”

“Then what?” He paused, tilting his head slightly like a confused dog. “What happens when you hand me over like some prize you’ve collected? What happens then?”

That stopped him. He sat in silence for a few moments, apparently thinking very hard about just how little information he had. Alice used this opportunity to go over some troubling things in her own mind. Namely that Jasper had called her “Alice” when rushing in to save her. There was a part of her that wasn’t sure he had cared to remember her name after she had given it, but apparently, she was wrong. Maybe she was more wrong about him than she had thought. 

“Loyalty.” Jasper chimed from across the room.  _ Oh, good, _ she thought,  _ He’s figured something out. _ “That’s what this is really about. I don’t need to know what Maria needs with you because I’m loyal.”

“There’s a big difference between loyalty and stupidity,” she spat back, “Loyalty is usually earned. Go on. Tell me what your Maria has done to earn your loyalty.”

“She fought with us.” He was getting more and more defensive by the second. “Fought by my side with everyone else.”

“And you would follow any of their orders without question? Besides, it sounds like she was fighting for herself.”

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“You’re right, I wouldn’t.” 

The silence was tense after that, both of them too proud to speak first. Alice had never been so frustrated. Why couldn’t he see how ridiculous he was being? This Maria woman worried her, and the last thing she wanted was to be handed over to her. Escape hadn’t worked well so far, though. Maybe she should take her time.

“There’s more out there, you know?” Alice broke the silence, her voice much calmer than before. She could make out Jasper’s confused expression in the lightning flash, his brow furrowed. “More than war, I mean. There’s adventure and family and love. Happiness. Peace, even.”

He didn’t respond for a while, running her words through his mind over and over again. As he looked up to respond, the door at the end of the room flew open and a man stomped in with a large-brimmed hat covering most of his face. Alice could just make out his eyes as they glared down at her. This must be the captain. 

  
  



	8. The Captain Arrives

The lamplight almost blinded Jasper, the contrast of it compared to the dark room making it hard to see anything else. He could just make out the shape of the man he assumed was the captain, who was looming over them.

“What are you then, a couple of spies? Trying to get on my ship to steal my cargo?”

“No!” Alice cried, her eyes so incredibly wide. “We just got lost! This is all a misunderstanding!”

“A likely story.” The captain pulled out a sword, pointing it squarely at Alice. Jasper tensed, fear suddenly rushing through him.

“She’s telling the truth! We had a mishap with a Babylon candle.” He began to shift towards them, but was unable to get very far with the ropes limiting his movement. Alice kept looking between him and the sword, the fear in her eyes making his heart ache.

“A Babylon candle? Those are rare around here. And you just happened to have one? Forgive me if I don’t believe you.” The sword pressed a little harder against Alice, making her whimper. Jasper tugged at the ropes on his arms, but they didn’t budge. “Do you know what I think?” The captain continued, “I think the two of you will have to go overboard.”

“Don’t you dare!” Jasper cried. “Throw me over if you have to, but not her!”

The captain hesitated, looking between the two of them. He strode over to Jasper, grabbing him by the collar and pinning him to the wall. “Follow my lead,” he hissed before dragging Jasper up the stairs and out of the brig.

Jasper was thrown to the ground on the deck, suddenly the center of attention for about a dozen pirates.

“Who,” The captain started, glaring out at his crew, “Had the audacity to tie up my cousin?”

A blonde woman stepped forward, her arms folded across a long blue coat. “No offense, Captain, but he was up here in the clouds. Why the hell would he have been up here if he wasn’t a spy?”

“Maybe for the same reason we are. Untie him and bring him to his quarters. I’ll deal with the girl myself.” Jasper turned to glare at the captain, but the man gave him a quick wink before heading back down to the brig.

The man who had grabbed him earlier hoisted him up and dragged him across the deck, the blonde following behind. He was tossed into what appeared to be some sort of study, his restraints cut free. The woman looked him up and down, seemingly unimpressed with what she found.

“Cousin, huh? I don’t see a resemblance.”

“Come on, Rose.” The man took her arm. “Let the captain deal with him, yeah?”

She rolled her eyes, but followed him out all the same. Jasper paced the room, trying to pull his thoughts from Alice. He couldn’t help it. She was in the other room with whomever this mysterious captain was. It was taking them far too long to get here. Maybe he should just break out and find her. He knew he could. True, the captain seemed to be at least a little on their side at this point, but the thought of her not within sight made his nerves spike. The last time she hadn’t been with him she had almost died. What if something similar happened now? What if it was already happening?

That was it. Jasper turned determinedly toward the door, squaring his shoulders. He couldn’t wait anymore. He strode across the room, reaching for the door when suddenly it was thrown open in his face. The captain was back, leading in a now-untied Alice by the arm. Jasper immediately reached out and grabbed her, looking her over now that they were in the light.

“Are you okay?” he said quietly, running his hands over her arms. “Did he hurt you?”

Alice didn’t speak, only shaking her head and watching him with a curious yet relieved expression. Jasper pulled his eyes away, turning back to face the captain. He had pulled off his hat, revealing soft red hair and emerald green eyes. He was much younger than Jasper had originally assumed, a tired expression on his face.

“Sorry about all that unpleasantness.” He gave them a nervous smile, running a hand through his hair. “Here, let’s get you some dry clothes. You two are probably freezing.”

“Wait,” Jasper stopped him, “You’re the captain? The menacing captain we’ve been waiting for?”

He shrugged, walking towards a set of double doors. “I have a reputation to maintain. I’m Edward, by the way. Captain Edward Masen of the Caspartine.” He patted the wall of the ship in a kind, familiar way. 

“Jasper. And this is Alice.” Jasper gestured to them both, still not moving far from Alice. He wasn’t sure about this Masen fellow.

Edward pushed open the double doors, revealing a large closet full of clothes, a full length mirror at the end. “Most of these aren’t mine. But the higher-ups in my crew often have access for personal use. Feel free to take whatever you want.”

Jasper took Alice’s arm, leading her into the large closet. She gasped, running her hand along the fabrics as they passed. He hadn’t considered any joy she might have with something as pointless as clothing. For him, it was just a convenience. Something to keep him dry and covered. Alice, on the other hand, lit up at the sight of all the dresses. Her smile seemed to calm him in a way he hadn’t experienced before. 

Edward handed him a loose, white shirt and a pair of breeches. “Here. These should fit you.” Jasper, without hesitation, pulled his shirt over his head. Alice gasped, making him turn to face her.

“What?” he asked, holding the dry shirt in his hands.

“I just… I hadn’t seen… Sorry. That’s quite a few scars.” Her face was red as she averted her eyes. He hurriedly pulled the clean shirt on, surprised by how self-conscious he suddenly felt. His scars had been nothing but a point of pride before, a sign that he had survived. Alice had looked at them with pain in her eyes, as if the idea of him having to gain them in the first place hurt her. He’d never considered a life without them, without the constant danger and threat looming over his head. 

Edward reached out, but hesitated. He dropped his hand back to his side. “Let’s give her some privacy.” He turned back to Alice. “Take whatever you want.”

She blushed, pulling the bathrobe tighter around herself as the doors closed. 

Edward turned his back to Jasper, letting him know it was fine to finish getting dressed. Not that Jasper minded, that is. There wasn’t much time for formality in their encampment, soldiers often scrambling to get dressed in front of each other at the slightest sign of attack. But apparently, his new companions had a very different view. 

After dressing, he moved quietly over to the desk. He picked up a dried flower, turning it over gently in his hands.

“What’s this?”

Edward turned, his eyes widening at the sight of the flower in Jasper’s hands. “Nothing. A memory. Please put it down.” He looked nervous, Jasper noted. Protective. This was more than just a simple trinket. He sat it back down, opening his mouth to ask, but found his attention suddenly stolen. 

Alice stepped out of the closet, a flowing white Empire waist gown covering her porcelain skin. A thin golden band snaked its way around her bodice, making her glow in the dim light of the study. Her grin widened as her eyes fell on Jasper.

“You like it?” she asked, stepping further into the room.

He coughed, folding his arms behind his back. “You chose very well.” He couldn’t stop the small smile creeping up his cheek, though he honestly didn’t put much effort into it anyway.

  
  



	9. Carlisle and Esme

Alice had never been around so many people. The Caspartine was home to a modest crew, all of which were new and exciting to her. Sometimes she sat and listened to one or two of them sing after a long day's work. Others she heard tell stories of adventures they had been on, some so wild she hardly believed them. She was fascinated by how different people could be. Some moved with strength and determination, others with grace and thoughtfulness. It made her wonder where on the spectrum of humanity that was being painted before her did Jasper lie. Or, where did she lie, for that matter? Who was she, really? These were thoughts that had never concerned her before.

She often chose to spend time with a couple she had met, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Esme had been quick to pull her aside after her arrival, introducing herself and asking if Alice needed anything at all. She felt the kindness of the woman warm her heart, drawing her closer with every genuine smile. 

If she had thought Esme was nice, that was nothing compared to Carlisle. He was wise beyond his years, telling her about his beliefs in the good of humanity. He knew legends about a time when a truly good man had ruled over everyone, maintaining peace and joy throughout. Alice thought that there was a part of him that thought that time would come again, and she was inclined to believe him. After all, it was hard to deny such a happy ending to a man who truly had faith in it. 

“How did you find each other?” Alice asked one day, sitting with the two of them and looking out across the clouds. 

Esme smiled, taking Carlisle’s hand in her own. “Oh, we’ve known each other for years. Carlisle’s family used to visit the town I grew up in every few months. I’d always rush out to see him.”

“One day she showed up with her bags packed. No warning. Just said she was coming with me and wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

Esme laughed. “I knew what I wanted. Your hesitance wasn’t going to stop me.“ Carlisle leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

“You always did know better,” he said softly, running his thumb along the back of her hand.

“But how did you know?” Alice pressed, her own hands folded in her lap.

“Know what, dear?” Esme asked.

“Know you were in love.”

Esme and Carlisle exchanged a look that Alice didn’t understand. It was like they both knew a joke that she wasn’t quite in on yet.

“Well, it’s a bit more complicated than that,” Carlisle started. “I’ve always felt drawn to Esme, ever since I first saw her. But when we actually started talking, it was like I had known her all my life. We fought, of course. Everyone does. But even then, we always felt more miserable apart than together.”

Alice nodded, a soft smile playing at the corner of her mouth.

“I don’t think there was ever really a moment that I knew, per-say,” Carlisle continued, “One day I realized that the idea of being away from her filled me with dread, so I decided to stay by her side.”

“That’s very sweet.” Alice fiddled with her ring, watching the way Esme stared at Carlisle as if he was the center of her universe. So this was what drove humans to action. This emotion, more often than not, was the thing that pushed people to their limits. Alice was beginning to understand why, seeing how perfectly in sync the couple in front of her was. 

She glanced away, deciding to think on this more. Humans were much more complicated than she had originally believed. So full of contradictions and so quick to jump to conclusions. It must be very challenging, to be so ever-changing. Her eyes moved across the deck, watching them intermingle and move around each other, like some sort of perfect machine. It was a dance, in a sense, where everyone knew the steps except her. Luckily, she liked to think she was a fast learner. 

Her eyes fell on Jasper, who was laughing with one of the other crew members. He had the sleeves of his white shirt pulled up to his forearms, those scars shining in the light. She found that they bothered her less now, the shock of them having worn off. She still hated the idea of him “earning” them, of course, but it was more of an afterthought. He turned his head in her direction, stopping to stare back at her. She blinked and, after a moment too long, waved. He waved in return, smiling the most genuinely free smile she had seen on him since she’d met him. 

There it was again. That strange tightness in her chest had returned, yet Alice didn’t find it entirely unpleasant. She pulled her eyes away, running her fingers over the fabric of her dress. 

Carlisle cleared his throat, drawing her attention back to him.

“Yes? I’m sorry.”

“Oh, no need to apologize. I just thought I should make you aware of something.” He glanced around, making sure no one else was nearby, and leaned forward. “I know what you are,” he whispered.

Alice stared at him wide-eyed, her smile falling. “I don’t know what you mean.”

He held up his hands, trying to calm her. “I don’t mean any harm. I just wanted to warn you. It’s not safe everywhere for a star like you.”

She glanced around nervously. “How did you know?”

At that, he smiled softly. “My dear, you glow when you look at him. It’s hard not to notice.”

She blushed, glancing back at Jasper. True to his words, a small amount of light seemed to shine off her skin. She turned back to him. “Well, what should I do then? I can’t just hide my skin.”

“Just be aware of it.” He placed a hand gently on her arm. “And keep it under control. I’m sure he’ll do his best to keep you safe.”

She nodded, thinking back on how he had been so determined to risk his life for her before, both in the Inn and the brig. There was no doubt in her mind that Jasper would keep her safe.

  
  



	10. The Life of a Pirate

Jasper chose to spend his time investigating those whom he had previously encountered. Namely, the curly-haired man from before. Jasper had never met anyone quite as strong or intimidating in all his years, but there was a lightheartedness that also struck him. The way both things managed to combine into one human was confusing at best, and Jasper had always liked a puzzle.

Emmett McCarty, as the man had introduced himself, was all smiles and energy. The moment Jasper had approached him, he had quickly asked if the soldier would be interested in sparring. Jasper had given him a confused look and, before he could answer, was interrupted by the blonde woman he assumed was the second-in-command.

“Emmett, you can’t just ask to spar everyone you meet.” She frowned at him, her arms crossed. Jasper wondered if she always looked like this.

Emmett pouted. “Come on, Rose! You didn’t even give him a chance to answer! He could’ve said yes!” He quickly turned back to Jasper, his grin back as soon as it had left. “You were gonna say yes, right?”

Jasper looked between the two of them. “If I say yes, will you answer some questions I have?”

“Ye-” Emmett’s mouth was quickly covered by Rose’s hand.

“Depending on the questions.”

“Fair.” Jasper nodded, holding out his hand to both of them. “Major Jasper Whitlock.”

The blonde shook his hand. “First Mate Rosalie McCarty.”

Jasper looked between the two of them, a knowing smile on his face. So they were together. For some reason unknown to him, he liked that idea. The knowledge that the two of them had each other out here, that they looked out for each other and still maintained a life of adventure and joy, made him happy. He couldn’t remember the last time he had met an honest-to-god couple like them. 

Ultimately, Jasper won the fight. He had to admit, Emmett had been a worthy opponent, one he would prefer to be on his own side in battle. He was enthusiastic and strong, but Jasper was tactical and knew how to use his balance and strength against him. He had expected Emmett to be disappointed by the loss, but the other man just laid on the deck of the ship, laughing like he had heard the best joke. Even Rosalie had a small grin on her face, kicking her husband gently until he finally pulled himself up.

“Looks like someone put you in your place.”

Emmett grinned. “He got lucky, that’s all.” 

They lead Jasper across the deck to where some barrels were stacked. Rosalie gestured for him to sit down, Emmett sitting beside him. “So,” she started, “You have questions?”

Jasper found that any questions that had felt important before were suddenly less so. He no longer cared to know their affiliations or where their loyalties lie. He didn’t want to know how many battles they had survived or how many lives they had taken. He just saw how free and happy they were and truly wondered why he had never felt like that. 

He ended up asking unimportant things; how they had got together, what they did on the ship, who everyone else was. They did tell him about their main source of income aboard the Caspartine, and why they were out in the storm in the first place.

“You hunt lightning?” Jasper asked incredulously.

“Hunt is a bad word.” Rosalie shot Emmett a look. “We capture lightning and sell it. It’s a clean energy source. Very rare, very dangerous, but worth a lot if you know what you’re doing.” She gestured to the long metal wings that spread out of either side of the ship, looking like long fins carving through the clouds.

“You’ll have to jump in next time.” Emmett grinned.

That’s how Jasper ended up on the deck of the ship, a heavy coat two sizes too big weighing him down and the downpour of rain blinding him. He had never been so soaked in his entire life, even with the coat and hat Emmett had shoved into his arms before running on deck. Ship-hands ran back and forth in front of him, all moving in perfect unison. He was reminded of camp; of soldiers moving from A to B in the most efficient way as a unit. It was refreshing to see it with significantly less bloodshed.

He finally spotted Emmett and Rosalie, the pair wrestling with a thick rope that was whipping in the wind. He ran up to them, grabbing hold of the rope and helping Emmett pull it taught while Rosalie tied off the bottom. A shout came from behind them, but Jasper couldn’t make out the words over the storm. The blonde grabbed his arm, pulling him aside as a bolt of lightning shot past them. He turned to thank her, but she shook her head, instead pointing to the scorched marks on the deck.

“Lightning never strikes in the same place twice!” she shouted. He nodded back. She then pointed to the long metal wings on either side of the ship, which seemed to be directing the lightning towards them. Another man ran up beside her, handing her a small tube and a large pair of gloves. She passed them along to Jasper, a small smug grin playing at the corner of her mouth.

“What?!” he called over the storm, sliding the gloves on.

“First time’ll knock you on your ass!”

“Wanna bet?!” he grinned back, the energy of the storm running through him. He could just make out Emmett laughing behind him. 

A loud whistle sounded behind him, and he followed as everyone moved to stand off to the side of the ship. Emmett grabbed him by the shoulders and aimed him at the far wing. “Hold steady!” He patted Jasper on the shoulder. “And don’t flinch!”

Thunder roared around them, almost deafening Jasper. Then, a moment later, lightning flashed and arched straight towards him. He tensed but held his ground, the lightning slamming into the tube in his outstretched arms. He wasn’t expecting the force, which sent him flying backwards and slamming painfully into the wooden deck. Rosalie laughed, holding out a hand to him. He took it, groaning. 

“Told you it’d knock you on your ass!”

He spent the next hour rushing from side to side of the slick ship, tying off ropes when instructed and always returning at the sound of the whistle to help steady whatever poor soul was in the center to capture the next bolt. It was thrilling. Jasper couldn’t remember the last time he had this much genuine fun. Sure, he was sore all over and he had almost been struck twice, but the adrenaline and excitement of it had him feeling like a bolt of electricity himself. He was starting to see why people stayed here.

  
  



	11. Making Port

The ship pulled to a halt and settled at a dock on the edge of a small town. Alice leaned over the edge, marveling at all the people walking to and from, going about their day so mundanely. She could hardly imagine what it must be like, to go through a routine day in and day out. It must be so peaceful. All her time in the sky gave her little to no experience in real life, just in watching and observing it. Well, she had gotten quite a bit of experience this last week. Between traveling with Jasper and life on this ship, she had seen and done so many exciting things. Her head was spinning just thinking about them. 

“You coming with us?” Jasper asked, appearing suddenly over her shoulder. Alice jumped, spinning to look at him. He was still in a loose white shirt, his tight black breeches doing a wonderful job of drawing the eye. Not that she was thinking about that, mind you. He had started pulling his hair back in a small ponytail, more of a puff of blonde at the back of his head than anything. Alice found that she liked it more and more as the days went on. 

“Of course! I wouldn’t want to miss anything.” 

He laughed, offering his arm to her. “Well, then we should get going.”

She liked his laugh. She hadn’t had much opportunity to hear it, but recently she had discovered that it had a free, musical quality to it, as if he almost had no control over it when it escaped him. Her arm slid into his and he led her off the deck. Her white dress swayed around her, a light glow coming off of her skin. She frowned, focusing on dimming the glow.

“Everything alright?” Jasper asked, looking over at her.

“Oh! Fine. I’m fine.” She smiled back up at him.

“If you say so…” He gave her an unconvinced look, but didn’t push it. 

Jasper and Alice spent their time wandering from shop to shop, Alice taking in all the sights and smells the small town had to offer, not noticing when Jasper’s own eyes were drawn away from the crowds to watch her. She couldn’t remember ever seeing so many new and interesting things all in one place. Flowers with spells attached to them, marbles that would light your way, even a portrait that she swore winked at her. She was so absorbed that she hadn’t realized that three hours had gone by when Emmett and Rosalie came to collect them. 

“Come on! We have to get to The Light River before the rush hits! I don’t wanna have to wait twenty minutes for ale again.”

“The Light River?” Alice tilted her head slightly, giving Emmett a confused look.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. “It’s a pub. We go for drinks when we make port here.”

“It’s not  _ just  _ a pub, Rose! It’s the  _ best _ pub!”

“What makes it so great?” Jasper asked, leading her along after the other two pirates.

“Oh, you’ll see.” Emmett looked back over his shoulder to wink, before Rosalie elbowed him. 

The Light River was a small wooden building where a majority of the crew of the Caspartine was huddled around the bar. A woman with long brown hair was sliding drinks to them with a smile on her face. Edward was seated at the end of the bar, drumming his fingers on the counter nervously. Emmett walked up behind him and slapped him on the back, making Edward jump.

“Hey, Captain!” Emmett said loudly, grinning at his friend. Edward didn’t look thrilled with their arrival, glancing back towards the barkeep. The woman in question blushed when their eyes met, turning away to serve other customers.  _ Ahh, _ Alice thought,  _ So that’s why Emmett was so interested. _ She nudged Jasper, gesturing to Edward and the barkeep with her head. He gave her a confused look and looked at them again. After a second, realization dawned on him and he released her hand.

“Emmett, Rosalie, why don’t you all show me that darts game you were talking about? I wanna see how long it takes me to beat you.”

That got Emmett’s attention. “Oh, hell no! You don’t stand a chance against me, man!” Emmett quickly turned away from the bar, gesturing for them to follow him across the room to the dartboards. Jasper glanced back at Alice over his shoulder, winking at her with a grin. She giggled and turned back to Edward, sliding onto the stool next to him.

“Hello.” She smiled at him, folding her hands on her lap. He straightened up, looking a little relieved that Emmett had lost interest so quickly. “So, who’s the barkeep?”

The color drained from his face. “W-What?” he spluttered, not expecting her to be so forward.

“The barkeep that you keep watching. Who is she?”

He looked back at the brunette, then sighed. “Am I that obvious?”

“Oh, yes. Definitely.” Alice giggled.

“Her name’s Bella. She’s… she’s perfect. She’s so giving and compassionate. I’ve seen her give free drinks and food to people who couldn’t pay. Take people’s shifts even after working her own. Comfort people crying at tables by themselves. I’ve never met anyone with a heart like hers.”

“What does she think about you being a pirate?”

He rubbed the back of his neck, sighing again. “I haven’t told her. I mean, we’ve been talking for the last few years. Every time we make port here, actually. But I’m worried that if I tell her what I am… I don’t want to take her away from here. From this life. And there’s a part of me that thinks she’d want to go with me. I know, I know. It’s a selfish thought to even consider, and she would probably choose her life here, but the thought of it still worries me.”

Alice’s face turned to disappointment and, unable to stop herself, she reached out and smacked his arm. He flinched, giving her a confused look.

“You’re right, it is selfish. But it’s more selfish to take that decision away from her. She’s a grown woman, Edward. If she wants to leave her life behind and live on a pirate ship, she can. You don’t get to decide for her.”

He blinked, stunned at the sudden outburst. “I… I hadn’t considered…”

“No. I thought you hadn’t. Now, go  _ talk  _ to her.”

Edward took a deep breath and, straightening his shoulders, headed to the other side of the bar where Bella waited. Alice smiled softly, feeling proud of not only the captain, but herself. 

  
  



	12. The Questions Asked and Kept Silent

Jasper and Emmett were helping around the ship getting ready to leave port. The captain had been in a melancholy mood that morning, which made Jasper think that whatever had gone on with his lady friend last night was not as successful as he had hoped. Emmett was helping him move one of the last barrels on the ship when he suddenly came to a halt.

“Emmett, come on. This is getting heavy.”

“I don’t believe it.”

Jasper rolled his eyes, the weight of the dried meats getting heavier by the second. The support from the other side disappeared suddenly as Emmett let go and took off running, Jasper having to do some quick maneuvering to slow the fall of the barrel. With new bruises forming along his limbs, he stood up panting and annoyed, looking for where Emmett had run off to so fast. He was at the front of the ship, grinning like a madman.

“Captain!” He shouted, looking back at Edward. “Look!” 

Edward turned, concerned at the sudden outburst. Jasper’s eyes, too, followed Emmett’s finger back down the dock to spot a figure running towards the ship. Jasper grinned, recognizing the barkeep from the previous night. He looked back up at Edward, who was still staring in shock at the approaching figure.

“What are you waiting for, Captain?!” Jasper shouted up at him, “Go welcome her on board!”

Edward’s whole face lit up as he ran down the stairs from the upper deck, meeting Bella just in time to help her on the ship. While Jasper couldn’t make out what the captain was saying, he could tell by his red face and frantic hand movements that the man was nervously spluttering. Bella, to her credit, was quick to grab him and pull him into a deep kiss, making Jasper chuckle.  _ Good on her, _ he thought.

Emmett elbowed him and whispered, “I don’t know about you, but Captain didn’t greet  _ me _ like that when I first got here.”

“I was thrown in the brig, remember?” Jasper raised an eyebrow, trying to fight a grin.

Emmett shook his head, feigning disappointment. “Sexism. That’s what this is. We should file a complaint.”

Jasper stood, laughing and clapping Emmett on the shoulder. “You get right on that, man.”

Once they had set sail, Jasper pulled away from the rest of the group to corner Edward. He’d been thinking about the few days before arriving on the ship, and how often they had been attacked. Alice had made a comment about him not knowing what would happen to her when she was handed over, and it had been playing in the back of his mind ever since. He  _ didn’t _ know what would happen to her. At first, he honestly didn’t  _ care _ what happened to her, but now he wasn’t so sure. She had an innocence and a kindness about her, while also being so incredibly fiery and confident. There was a part of him that dreaded her not being a constant fixture in his life. 

He shut the door behind him, the sound making the captain look up from his desk. 

“Jasper? What can I do for you?”

“I actually have a question, if you don’t mind.”

Edward waved him forward, gesturing to a chair in front of his desk. “Go ahead.”

Jasper sat on the edge of his seat, finding it hard to relax while so many things were playing through his mind. “What…” he started, pausing to make sure he worded his question well, “What would someone want with a star?”

Edward straightened up, putting down his pen. “Why do you ask?”

Jasper sighed. “Alice… I’m sure you know what she is by now. We’ve been… attacked before, but I wasn’t sure what exactly they wanted her for.” He decided to omit his own involvement from the story, feeling a little uneasy about it already. There was no telling how he’d feel after finding out why he was transporting her in the first place.

“There’s legends, old legends, about when stars used to walk the land. There are plenty of people who don’t believe them, and plenty more who don’t even know they exist. But one of the more popular ones says that if you find a star and devour their heart, you will live forever.” Edward made a disgusted face. “It’s horrible to think about, and I’ve always thought the legends were nonsense, but after meeting Alice… I don’t know.”

Jasper shuddered, thinking back to the nomad standing over Alice with that long, sharp dagger. If he had been a second too late, if he hadn’t broken down that door fast enough…

Jasper had seen people die before. Of course he had. He’d killed without flinching. But the thought of Alice in their place, of her screaming and writhing until going limp, of her skin becoming even more pale and that spark in her eyes dimming, it chilled him to the bone. 

“You’ll protect her, won’t you? After you leave us. I’d hate for anything to happen.” Edward watched him curiously.

“Of course,” Jasper nodded, surprised at how choked his voice sounded. 

These thoughts continued to run over and over in his mind, building until the final night before they would make port and leave the crew of the Caspartine behind. The thought of making port should excite him, but he found his heart wasn’t really in it. He’d enjoyed these past few weeks on the ship, making friends and feeling more free than he had in a long time. The thought of reality crashing back on him tomorrow made him feel sick.

Emmett had proposed that they spend the night on the deck of the ship to celebrate Alice and Jasper’s last day with them. He’d carried an old gramophone out of Edward’s room, much to his protest, and convinced Jasper to help him drag a couple of kegs up from the hull. It was a small, unorganized thing, but Jasper had never been to a grander celebration. Emmett and Rosalie were dancing circles around everyone, Edward even convincing Bella to join him in one or two dances himself. Jasper wasn’t overly fond of dancing, preferring to lean against the side of the ship and take in the chaos around him with a smile on his face. 

He was going to miss them. The realization hit him like a ton of stones in his gut and made his throat clench. He’d grown incredibly fond of them all, enjoying running around on the ship with Emmett and drinking with Edward. Even giving Rosalie a hard time had been enjoyable, liking the way her mouth twisted up smugly when she thought of a good comeback. And Alice… talking to her had become incredibly easy, the two of them understanding each other quickly without even saying a word. He was supposed to bring her to her doom, and she didn’t even know. What sort of a monster was he?

He pulled himself from his thoughts, not wanting to fill his last night here with so much worry. Across the deck, he could see Alice standing by Carlisle and Esme, tapping her fingers to the rhythm of the music. Had no one asked her to dance? 

Before he could stop himself, he was walking through the crowd of people, stopping in front of her and holding out his hand. “It’s not much of a party without a little dancing, right?”

She stared at his hand in surprise, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. “I thought you didn’t dance, Jasper.” She grinned up at him, a little smug.

He shrugged. “Maybe I just haven’t had the right partner yet.”

She took his hand and he led her on to the makeshift dance floor, wrapping his arms around her. In truth, he wasn’t a very good dancer, having not had much experience in the camp. But standing here with her, his hands on her waist and her smile lighting up the whole ship, he found he was starting to understand the appeal. 

Jasper was sure that what they were doing could hardly be called dancing. It was more swaying than anything, him not confident enough to do anything more for fear of stepping on her tiny feet. Alice glowed nonetheless, giggling quietly as he whispered little comments to her about the other crew members. He found he liked the sound of her laugh. It was twinkly and high, like music. Before he knew it, they were inches away from each other, him having ducked down further and further the longer they swayed. He felt his cheeks heat up as the realization hit him. He could see every freckle across her nose, could count them if he wanted to. He  _ really _ wanted to. Her breath was warm on his face, her wide brown eyes sliding over every inch of him. He’d never felt more  _ seen _ in his life. 

“Jazz,” she whispered, the sound barely coming off of her lips. He blinked.

The music came to a stop, reaching the end of the record. Just like that, the spell was broken. Jasper straightened up, clearing his throat. “I.. um… we should get some sleep. We have an early morning tomorrow.”

“Oh, yes. We… we should.” Alice pulled away, brushing off the skirt of her dress. “Goodnight, Jasper. Thank you for the dance.”

He smiled, but his heart wasn’t quite in it. “Any time, Ma’am.” He nodded and turned away, heading back to his bunk. He didn’t expect the disappointment that weighed so heavily. 

  
  



	13. Abandoned

The Caspartine made port at dawn, it’s crew waving enthusiastically as Jasper and Alice stepped off the deck for the last time. Alice made sure to give everyone a big hug, Esme and Carlisle’s far longer than anyone else’s. 

“Be safe,” Carlisle whispered in her ear, patting her back and smiling sadly at her. Alice nodded, wiping a tear off her cheek as she stepped away. Jasper was waiting for her, straightening the pack of supplies Captain Masen had given them. It suddenly struck her just how much she was going to  _ miss _ these people. The weight of it gripped her heart, making it hard to breathe, but still, she continued on. 

“Jasper!” Edward called, gesturing for the blonde to join him at the edge of the ship. Alice watched curiously as the captain clapped him on the shoulder, passing him a cylinder of lightning and whispering in his ear. The soldier looked confused as he turned back to look at Edward, who just nodded and waved to Alice.

Jasper caught up to her, gesturing for her to follow him down the dirt path once more.

“What did he want?” she asked, watching him out of the corner of her eye. 

“He was just telling me the lightning should buy us safe passage, that’s all.” Alice was skeptical, but didn’t push it. She was sure he’d talk about whatever it was when he was ready. Jasper went silent again, his posture straight and stiff. It reminded her of how he had been before arriving on the Caspartine, which made her nervous. They’d made so much progress, or at least she’d thought so. Maybe he was just as upset as she was about leaving everyone behind.

“Maybe after we see your Maria, we can come back. I’m sure everyone would be more than happy to see us.” He stiffened even more, if that was possible, his mouth pinching in a thin line. 

“Let’s keep moving.”

They walked on for what Alice guessed was half a day. Every so often she would try to strike up a conversation, to only be shot down with a quick one-word answer or, on one occasion, just a grunt of acknowledgment. As the sun rose higher and higher, so did her frustration. What was the point of all the conversations they had shared, of the secret looks, and even the  _ dance _ if he was just going to go back to ignoring her the moment they were alone?

“Why are-”

“Shush.” He froze suddenly, Alice almost slamming into his back.

“I’m serious, what’s-”

“ _ Shush! _ ” He whipped his head around to face her, green eyes wide. “I hear someone.”

They stood perfectly still for a moment, listening to the sounds coming from around them. There weren’t many places to hide here, the grass being very tall, but not much else around them. In the distance, Alice could just spot two shapes coming around a turn when Jasper pulled her to the ground. Her face was inches from his, both of them crouching behind a large rock.

“Stay here. Don’t make a sound. I’ll see who it is.” Alice’s voice was caught in her throat, but she nodded all the same. Jasper took a deep breath and stood, moving to lounge on the rock by the road.

After a couple minutes, two sets of footsteps approached them, making Alice tense from her hiding spot.

“Well, if it isn’t the little dog. Still so far from home, are we?” Alice knew that voice. The girl from the woods. A shiver made its way down her spine.

“Jane. Alec. Looks like I’m not the only one returning empty handed. I heard your leaders didn’t like that sort of thing.” Jasper’s voice was cold, ever the loyal soldier. 

“Where’s your recruit? Lose her already?”

“Couldn’t keep up. Better to cut off weakness before it’s a detriment.”

“And the star?” Alice could hear the sneer in her voice.

“It’s hidden. I’m just fetching Maria to bring her to it.” Jane moved closer, her voice cold and quiet.

“And who’s saying I won’t just torture the location out of you right now?”

“You think I’d betray Maria that easily? It belongs to her. I’ll die before you lay a finger on it.” His voice was harsh; a dry bitter thing that gripped at Alice’s throat and made it hard to breathe. This was the Jasper from before, there was no doubt in her mind. The calculating soldier driven by loyalty was on the other side of that rock, and that terrified her. If he could switch this easily, then which part of him had been real? Silence hung in the air for a moment, before footsteps began moving back down the road.

“You’re loyal, little dog. I’ll give you that. But you’re still pathetic. Blind loyalty will only get you so far.”

After a few moments, Jasper’s head poked back around the rock. “They’re gone.” He held out his hand to her, but she ignored it, pulling herself up and dusting off the skirt of her dress. 

Nothing he had said sat right with her. She’d thought they understood each other. That they were both looking for something more. That he  _ cared. _ Yet, here he was, talking about throwing her away like it was nothing. Sure, it could have been an act. If so, he was a very good actor, and if that were the case, who’s to say which part was an act? Had the last month or so been an act? Had everything between them been an act?

Alice didn’t like being tricked, even under the best circumstances, but this felt worse. It was a lead ball in her stomach, making her feet drag and her body ache in a whole new way. Betrayal stung in the corners of her eyes and the depths of her heart.

Finally, once she could stand it no more, she turned on him.

“What’s wrong with you?”

He kept walking, which made her anger flare brighter.

“I’m talking to you!” Without thinking, she picked up a rock and threw it, a small amount of satisfaction filling her as it bounced off his back. He stopped, his shoulders tense. “What is your  _ problem? _ ”

“What’s _ my _ problem?” He turned on his heel, fists clenched. “What’s  _ your _ problem? I’m just trying to keep us moving!”

“You’re ignoring me, you’re acting all cold and distant, and you won’t say anything!”

He stomped towards her, his teeth gritting. “I’m just trying to get this over with. Now, if you’ll stop fighting me, we won’t have to keep dragging this out.”

“What, so all of that meant nothing?” Her eyes stung. Her throat burned. She had never felt so sick to her stomach. “The last month, that was all an act? They-  _ I _ meant nothing to you?”

“It meant  _ everything  _ to me,” he spat back. Alice froze, her argument fizzling away with his words. “Alice, I have spent my entire  _ life _ serving Maria. Everything I have ever done, have ever thought, has been for her. I was willing to live and die by her word, and I was  _ fine _ with that. Then you showed up and everything felt wrong and I tried… I tried to ignore it. Tried to keep going.” He looked away, disgust clear on his face. 

“I’ve been a soldier all my life. I’m  _ good _ at it. But after one month on that damned ship, it doesn’t feel like enough anymore. I could throw away my entire life to live on the Caspartine with you. And you know what the sickest part is?” He finally turned back to her, his eyes glistening. His voice was so soft, Alice had to strain to hear him. “It would be so easy. As easy as breathing. Easier, even, to just throw away a lifetime of work. What kind of a person does that make me?” His breath shook, and Alice’s heart broke just a little more. 

Before she could stop herself, she was running at full force into him, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest. She felt him tense, and then slowly pull her closer. It was as if the last bit of his wall came crumbling down, and suddenly he was gripping her like she was a lifeline. His shoulders shook, and he dipped his head down to bury his face in her hair. She shushed him, running her nails lightly over his back. 

“Alice,” he whispered, pressing a soft kiss against the top of her head. She looked up at him, pulling away only an inch or so.

“It’s okay,” she breathed back, standing on the tips of her toes to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “It’ll all be okay.”

  
  



	14. A New Path

Jasper slid out of bed, careful not to disturb Alice’s slumbering form. He couldn’t remember the last time he had ever slept so soundly, as if every fear had drifted away. His arms felt cold and empty now that they weren’t around her. Jasper picked up his bag, glancing back at Alice one more time. Though the last thing he wanted was to leave, there was still some business he had to take care of. He leaned down and pressed a light kiss to her forehead before tiptoeing out of the room. 

After the previous day, Jasper was a little stunned at the lack of plan he currently had. Normally he would have been on edge just thinking about not knowing where he was going or what he was doing. Now, however, knowing that wherever he went was with Alice, the idea of the unknown filled him with excitement. He had never been a hopeful man, but he was starting to see the appeal. 

He stepped out of the small inn, straightening his jacket and making his way down the dirt path. The army had to be camped near here. This is where Maria had told him to bring Alice, and she wouldn’t dare move without her prize. It was an odd feeling, to be returning back after the last couple of months. He had once considered this place a home, a point of pride. How swiftly he had been proven wrong. Nothing about Maria’s army was home. How could it be? He had smiled more in a week on the Caspartine then he had in his entire life. No one here was as joyful as Emmett, as caring as Esme, as dedicated as Edward, as loving as Alice. Knowing that they had been out there the whole time, that he could have spent  _ years _ with them feeling that free, it pained him. He would not make that mistake again. 

His posture straightened instinctively as he stepped back into camp. He knew that he didn’t have to worry about staying hidden here, no one would dare question him. Even after all these months, his reputation still preceded him. Bodies hurried past him, their gazes averted as he zigzagged his way towards Maria’s tent. She was usually out training at this hour, so he’d have a minute to himself. 

He hesitated, passing his own untouched tent. Years he had spent in here, taking any private moments he could get. As he looked at it one final time, he was shocked to realize that it was nothing more than a canvas tent. No sentimentality remained for this place. His heart was truly somewhere else. 

Jasper finally made his way into Maria’s tent. A map was still laid open on the table, various pins pressed into it, which he knew represented different army outcroppings. On the edge of the table he spied what he had come for. A Babylon candle. He snatched it, smiling half heartedly as he slid it into the pocket of his bag. He knew this was the one thing that could send Alice home safely. While it hurt to think of her leaving, he knew he could never ask her to stay. She had helped him find his home, the least he could do was return her to hers. 

His eyes scanned the table, looking for the other thing he came for. As his hand brushed the edge of the large map, he noticed a moving shape near the edge of camp. It was a simple star, drawn in ink, making its way down the path he had just followed. So this is how Maria had been watching them.

Two forms flew across the page towards the star, startling him. He leaned closer, trying to identify them. When they paused for a moment, he could just make out the names scrawled beside them. “James” and “Victoria”; the other nomads. If that star really was Alice, he needed to move. 

He knew where the nomad’s congregated. There was an old temple to the east that he had passed once before. He’d never seen the inside, of course, and couldn’t be sure what he was walking into. There was no hesitation, though. He would run in headfirst if it meant saving Alice. 

He tossed pages and books off the desk, sighing in relief when he finally found the small pack of matches he was looking for. He flicked one with a practiced ease, setting the maps alight before lighting the tent. He stepped out, the crackling flames growing behind him, and came face to face with Maria. 

She was glaring at him, her army forming behind her with looks of curiosity and confusion at the standoff. The fire started to spread, catching the adjacent tents and growing behind Jasper like his own battalion. 

“What are you doing, Major Whitlock?” Maria asked through clenched teeth. “Where do you think you can go from here? You have nothing but us! But  _ me _ !”

Jasper shook his head, reaching a hand back into his pack. “There’s so much more out there. More than you. More than you could ever dream of being.”

“Where do you think you’re going?” She gestured for four soldiers to move towards him, drawing their weapons.

“I’m going home. I’m going to be _happy._ ” Jasper thrust the Babylon candle now clenched in his fist into the fire behind him. Everything disappeared in a blast of burning fire, knocking the soldiers back. The last thing Jasper saw was Maria’s angry, hate-filled eyes, and he knew he had made the right choice. 

  
  



End file.
